Mission: The Los Santos Connection
Giver: Martin Rewards: $8000 Goals: Lots, and lots. Basically you have to take down a drugs empire in a single day. Your going to want two people at least for this, and both of you with sniper rifles and also at least 5 sticky bombs on one player. It's a really fun mission but hard, and doesn't pay that well either. Step one This bit is easy, to get a lead on the drug gang you have to attack a deal taking place in a back alley. There are five guys there at first, four amongst the cars and one on the balcony. After they get deaded a spawn of up to four S.U.V.s arrives. Wait until they get out to engage. The black Landstalker parked up next to the deal will add a G.P.S. marker to your map for the next step once you get inside. You can now drive there in any vehicle but you will have to take care of a few more cars arriving to shoot you first. Don't dawdle though, this bit is timed. Step Two Burn over to the depot, once you arrive the timer stops and you get to take out this lot of dudes at your leisure. Sniping is the best way here, one of your team on the hillside overlooking the depot and the rest attacking from the other side. Shoot up and explode any gas cans you spot because your about to have to defend this area now. You have to hack into a laptop, it's over by a shipping crate. How to play the mini-games to hack is below. Once you get close to it more guys roll in in cars, take them all out. There are five waves this time and they come in from an area that is hard to see so keep your team close and try not to die. Once they're all dead hack the laptop and get the next G.P.S. marker, L.S. airport. Step Three Again, this bit is timed and again, dudes in S.U.V.s chase you. Keep your eye on the radar. As soon as one gets close pull up and take cover, they're really deadly when in their cars, not so much on foot. This time you get four spawns. Get to the airport quickly and ram through the fence to the hard right as you're driving down the approach road to the terminal. Speed across the runway and stop when the yellow marker turns green. You now have free-time to kill the massive amount of guys guarding the hangar. Make sure to avoid any and all damage to the two small choppers either side of the entrance. The coke you need to steal is atop the platform in the far right hand corner. Two guys are up there so be careful when mounting the stairs. They can be sniped from far back but not always. Once everyone is dead avoid picking up the coke straight away because the next bit is tricky. If you did pick up the coke before completing the next step you're pretty much on your own from here. Step four This is where those sticky bombs come in. Plant one on each of the planes inside the hangar, one on all three of the armoured cars at the back and to the side. Now have your best chopper pilot get in one of the attack helicopters and take off. The other player/s get atop the platform with the coke and pick it up. It will now ask you to destroy the gangs vehicles. Backup is already rolling in so set off the sticky bombs straight away. Now, here come the final bit. The Final Bit Chopper pilot Your job now is to take out the drug baron. He is trying to flee in a private jet from the far end of the runway. Press square (PS3) to cycle the choppers weapons to missiles. The target is the big red dot just off your radar. When you see the jet keep it in the center of the screen. The missiles will try to lock on so wait for the box to turn red and hit X (PS3) a few times. The jet will take off so you will likely have to turn around and give chase but it's slow to start with. Pummel it with missiles till it 'splodes and then turn your attention to the attack chopper buzzing about. Letting the baron escape fails the mission so be careful here. Fighting the attack chopper dude is much harder, he dodges the missiles so switch to guns and dance with him. If the rest of the team are following the next bit however it doesn't matter if you don't beat the attack chopper as long as you distract him long enough to let the others get away. Drug Holder Run down the steps quickly and take cover behind something that is already blown up NOT something that still can like a truck or car. Take out enough guys to sprint to the second attack chopper parked out the front. If you have a third member they should lead the charge and cover the drug holder until he reaches the second attack chopper. Don't be tempted to hang around and fight, if you blow up the mission is over. Burn off quickly to avoid the enemy attack chopper aggressing you. If he does, and the first chopper is still chasing the drug baron, try to shoot him down with your guns or fly away evasively. Dodge often, his missiles are easy to avoid. Stay high in the air and bank hard if you hear the lock on warning. Once he is dead or evaded fly to the marker to finish the mission. And that's it. Assuming you didn't all die at any stage you get a paltry $8000 each. Not much for tumbling a drug empire in a single swoop. Martin is such a dick. Hacking Mini Game It's best to do this when there is no one attacking you as you have no radar. Click my computer, then run the first virus. This hack requires you to match the i.p. address at the top of the screen to it's counterpart in the table of numbers below. The table moves so quickly memorise the number and scan the list. The eight numbers lit up in red are the selection, and you can move the selector at will. Keep the red numbers close to where your eye is following and as soon as you spot the correct address highlight it and hit x (PS3) It's tricky but take your time to get it right. Once done you have to now run a second hack. Choose the next virus and begin. This one is a reflex game. Hit X when the green letter rolls around. You have to enter them in order left to right. Click the letter just before it looks like it will be in the center. This one is really easy. The third virus doesn't need a hack and will close the interface, you now have the next G.P.S. marker.